Robin Sydney
Robin Sydney (1984 - ) aka. Robin Sydney Heymsfield Film Deaths *'[[The Lost (2006)|''The Lost (2006)]]' [''Katherine Wallace]: Shot in the back by Marc Senter as she tries to run away. * Big Bad Wolf (2006) [Melissa]: Mauled to death as her bare breasts are torn apart by the werewolf Richard Tyson's paws in the woods, as Adam Grimes looks on in horror. (Thanks to Cody) ''('Nudity Alert: Topless') * '''Wicked Lake'' (2008)' [''Ilene]: Fatally injured after Justine Stone had beaten her with his fist then bashed her head with a big rock. She gradually dies as her friends Carlee Baker, Eve Mauro and Eryn Joslyn looks on. Eryn later burns her body off-camera from a matchstick. She is later seen alive along with Carlee and Eve as the scene cuts to black. * ''Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation'' (2012) [DyeAnne]: Neck bitten off-camera by zombified Andra Kokott inside the bungalow (We just hear her scream from outside the house). Her body is seen lying on the front bench as Sarah Lieving along with Adam Chambers discovered her. She was later killed (while being unconscious, in transition to become a zombie herself) by Andrew Divoff with a shotgun in her stomach off-camera as mercy killing while Sarah watched. * ''American Muscle'' (2014) [Darling]: Shot in her right eye by Nick Principe while she was pointing a gun at him at close proximity as well as accosting him. TV Deaths * Masters Of Horror: The Right to Die (2007) [Trish]: Decapitated with a Saw by Martin Donovan after being previously skinned alive, then, he dismembered her body post-mortem. (Thanks to Lauren) * [https://cinemorgue.fandom.com/wiki/Femme_Fatales_(2011_series) Femme Fatales: The Clinic (2011)] [Lindsey]: Presumably died off-screen as her lungs removed for an old man patient after she's caught by clinic authority while trying to run away with Daniel Bess. (Though her death is not shown in this episode, it is implied the clinic she was in, secretly kills people after illegally transplanting organs and she meticulously saw her chart about her lungs) Gallery Robin Sydney-The Lost_2.JPG|Robin Sydney dead in The Lost Robin Sydney-Wicked Lake.JPG|Robin Sydney dying in Wicked Lake Robin Sydney-ff.JPG|Robin Sydney in Femme Fatales: The Clinic Robin Sydney-Night of the Living Dead 3DReAnimation.JPG|Robin Sydney dead in Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation Robin Sydney-American Muscle.JPG|Robin Sydney's (left) death in American Muscle Category:1984 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily dismemberment Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by lung removal Category:Death scenes by lung trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Female Deaths by beheading Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by neck biting Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Nude Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Femme Fatales cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Execution by hanging